


The Melancholy of Akiteru Tsukishima

by troublebuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKITERU'S LIFE IS SUFFERING, M/M, theres an accidental split lip so skip this one if stuff like that grosses you out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublebuster/pseuds/troublebuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru still firmly believed that character defects aside, Kei was truly a good kid.</p><p>This is why Akiteru (volleyball player, college student, cool older brother) had not expected to open Kei’s bedroom door to find his little brother and his best friend <i>jerking their meat</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melancholy of Akiteru Tsukishima

Tsukishima Akiteru (volleyball player, college student, and all-around good guy) honestly liked being an older brother.

He wasn’t particularly fond of the way his little brother ‘borrowed’ his sneakers when he was gone, or the way that he ate any sweet things left in the refrigerator unapologetically, or the way that he didn’t always rinse the sink after he brushed his teeth, but those were all relatively minor offenses.  

Generally speaking, Akiteru liked his little brother.

Akiteru liked his little brother because Tsukishima Kei was,  all things considered, a good kid _._ He brushed his teeth, he (probably) brushed his hair, he shot his dirty socks into his laundry hamper like they were 3-pointers. He recycled, he got good grades, he spoke politely to adults and he didn’t fight with his parents much. He never hurt small animals and avoided interaction with most children, which also counted as nice. (Granted, he did most of these things with a vaguely unimpressed look on his face or an outright frown, but he still _did_ them.)

Akiteru would concede that his little brother had a difficult personality, and liked goading people too much. He would agree that Kei smirked immediately after his own little biting one-liners too often, and he wouldn’t argue that Kei had some seriously grating ideas about the point of hard work.

But Akiteru still firmly believed that character defects aside, Kei was truly a _good kid_.

This is why Akiteru (volleyball player, college student, cool older brother) had not expected to open Kei’s bedroom door to find his little brother and his best friend _jerking their meat_.

\----

Some minutes earlier, Tsukishima Kei had been _focused_. When Yamaguchi first came up to his room, he had immediately gone to his bookshelf, chattering happily about how it had been awhile since they had had time to hang out, and did Tsukki catch that deep-sea documentary last night?

Tsukishima had glowered at the back of Yamaguchi’s skull until he turned around, and then patted the bed disinterestedly and looked off to the side while suggesting Yamaguchi sit too. Yamaguchi had trotted over and sat down, and that’s when Tsukishima had _tried_ to make his move.

He had been aiming to nonchalantly grab Yamaguchi’s hand once he sat down, but Yamaguchi had turned to him  with one leg bent on the bed and asked him what was up, leaning on the hand behind his back on the bed and placing the other in his lap. Tsukishima was already reaching towards where Yamaguchi’s hand had been, and  Yamaguchi had already noticed his hand and was eyeing it curiously. If he jerked his hand back now it would look suspicious, and Yamaguchi would ask questions. Tsukishima committed to his reach, and ended up bringing a hot palm down directly onto Yamaguchi’s right thigh, decidedly more forceful than necessary. Yamaguchi sat up straight in surprise, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open as his eyes darted back and forth , staring at Tsukishima’s hand and then Tsukishima’s vaguely pink face and then his hand again.

Tsukishima’s hand sat heavy on his leg and he offered no explanation, staring. Yamaguchi leaned over without any warning and pressed dry lips to Tsukishima’s closed mouth, and Tsukki jolted his head back in surprise. Yamaguchi leaned away again and tilted his head, red-faced and squinting at Tsukishima in confusion.

Tsukishima squinted right back at him in a solid mixture of surprise, embarrassment, and annoyance . What kind of idiot kisses someone with absolutely no warning, and then breaks away looking confused _themself_?

Tsukishima’s plan had been to tease Yamaguchi a little bit, grab his hand, kiss him when he turned to look at Tsukishima in surprise. Then he would keep kissing him and Yamaguchi would get all red, and then Tsukishima would say something like “Look at you, getting all excited.” Yamaguchi would probably whine or tense up at that, and then Tsukishima would kiss him again and he would open his mouth and they would do a super erotic kiss with tongues and everything. That was about as far as Tsukishima had thought ahead, but he had the set up and the mood going in the right direction and was taking all the right steps.

Until Yamaguchi kissed him first, that is.

Tsukishima schooled his expression and stared coolly at Yamaguchi, seemingly waiting for an explanation. Yamaguchi opened his eyes wide in surprise at that and quickly leaned in again, steering his head towards Tsukishima’s.

Tsukishima immediately put up his free hand and caught Yamaguchi’s face, eyes narrowing as he muttered, “Yamaguchi, what are you doing.”

“Huh? Did I get it wrong?” Yamaguchi’s voice was muffled behind his hand, so Tsukishima let go of his face and brought both of his hands to his sides. Yamaguchi’s earnestly confused face annoyed him, and he stared at him in unimpressed impatience until Yamaguchi continued.

“Wasn’t that your ‘I want to kiss, so we’re gonna kiss’ face? Did I mess up?” Yamaguchi turned redder with each word that he spoke in the face of Tsukishima’s stare, and opened his mouth again to no doubt offer a “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima didn’t give him the chance, though, leaning forward and kissing Yamaguchi forcefully in annoyance.

What kind of idiot kisses him, gets confused, and then insists he has a ‘wants to kiss’ face? Yamaguchi was going to give him a headache, and Tsukishima’s own red-as-hell face was merely a coincidence.

Yamaguchi grunted at Tsukishima’s forceful kiss, and his bottom lip kind of hurt from it, but Tsukki had scooted forward until his leg was bent on the bed, too, and their knees were pressed together. He had grabbed Yamaguchi’s forearm with one hand, but he hadn’t really moved his lips. Yamaguchi raised his free arm to sit on Tsukishima’s broad shoulder, and tried tilting his head to help their faces slide together better. Tsukishima’s glasses dug into the side of his cheek but Yamaguchi pushed forward a little bit, and he pushed back.

Tsukishima pushed forward a little too much, actually, and he started moving his lips, but it was painful. Tsukki was kissing him with the full weight of his head behind his mouth, and it was dry and his lips were mashed against his teeth, but it was _Tsukki_ kissing him so hard his lips hurt, so Yamaguchi stayed quiet.

Tsukishima pulled back and panted, still not quite sure of how to breathe and kiss at the same time. He eyed Yamaguchi’s swollen lips and leaned back in after a few moments, pulling Yamaguchi’s forearm towards him and keeping his mouth open this time as he kissed him. He tilted his head to try and slot their mouths together better and moved his lips against Yamaguchi’s, but his bottom teeth ended up catching on Yamaguchi’s bottom lip as he moved, pulling at the tender skin painfully.

Yamaguchi jerked his head back at the sting, and Tsukishima leaned away too. He stared hard as Yamaguchi curled his bottom lip over his teeth, panting as he tongued experimentally at his freshly split lip. Tsukishima didn’t really want to think too hard about how the thought of getting Yamaguchi’s blood in his mouth didn’t even gross him out in that moment and how much he just wanted to kiss again, so he tugged at Yamaguchi and raised his other hand to hold his neck.

He slowly pushed his open mouth against Yamaguchi’s and his eyebrows furrowed slightly at the coppery taste, but he licked further into Yamaguchi’s mouth, rubbing against the slick inside of his teeth.  

Yamaguchi tried licking back, though he wasn’t sure if this was exactly what tongue kissing was supposed to be like. It was… wet and loud, and he opened his mouth as wide as possible so he could pant around Tsukishima’s tongue in his mouth.

Tsukishima slid the hand on Yamaguchi’s thigh up his leg to poke his fingers under the hem of Yamaguchi’s t-shirt, fingertips pressing heavy above Yamaguchi’s pockets. Yamaguchi’s stomach tensed, and he hiccupped a small moan into Tsukishima’s mouth.

Tsukishima took his tongue out of Yamaguchi’s mouth when multi-tasking between copping a feel and kissing proved a little too advanced for him, pulling his head back to pant . His glasses slid down his nose as he stared at his hand sliding up Yamaguchi’s stomach, his shirt bunching up as it lifted around Tsukishima’s wrist. Everything under Tsukishima’s palm tensed and jumped as he moved, stopping at the ridges of Yamaguchi’s ribs.

Yamaguchi brought a hand to pull at the one gripping his neck, and Tsukishima snapped his eyes up to look at him. Yamaguchi gulped and wedged his thumb under Tsukishima’s palm before lifting his hand up, bringing it to sit on his thigh where it met his pelvis immediately to the left of his dick. Tsukishima said nothing, and Yamaguchi let go of his hold on Tsukishima’s hand to place it at the top of Tsukishima’s thigh. He tilted his face down to watch his own hand as it moved, but he peeked up at Tsukishima to speak, the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks absolutely _burning_.

“Tsukki,” he breathed out, “Tsukki, can we?”

His fingers twitched on Tsukishima’s thigh, and Tsukishima breathed out sharply.

 He couldn’t believe Yamaguchi, getting the jump on him _twice_ today.

He dragged his hand from underneath Yamaguchi’s shirt instead of responding outright, tugging at the band of his warm-up pants. Yamaguchi let out a few short breaths before lifting his hips off the bed, leaning his weight painfully on the hand Tsukishima’s thigh. Tsukishima curled his fingers over the band of Yamaguchi’s underwear and tugged them both down quickly, and Yamaguchi fell back to the bed in surprise.

Tsukishima downright _glared_ at Yamaguchi’s exposed dick, Yamaguchi clenching his fingers in the fabric of Tsukishima’s pants in embarrassment.

“You aren’t even hard,” Tsukishima noted in a flat voice, and Yamaguchi hunched over and slapped his hands to his red, red face, groaning quietly in embarrassment. Tsukishima sighed in response and lifted up his own hips, tugging his warm-up pants and underwear down his thighs.

 He sat down on the bed again heavily, and hoped Yamaguchi would lower his hands at the noise at least, but he didn’t, so Tsukishima sat there with his dick out in silence. He felt like hunching over and covering his face too.

“Yamaguchi,” he said sharply, and Yamaguchi raised his head but didn’t lower his hands. He called him again, and this time Yamaguchi slowly dragged his hands down his face, breathing hard. He looked at Tsukishima’s face, and then his chest, and then his naked hips and thighs and gulped again, this time ending with an audible ‘ah’.

“Tsukki, I’m kind of hard now,” he reported, and he wouldn’t take his eyes off of Tsukishima’s dick laying against his thigh. He sat up straighter and scooted forward, knocking their knees together. Yamaguchi laid his hand on Tsukishima’s bare thigh again hesitantly, inching his fingers up and studying Tsukishima’s face seriously.

Tsukishima reached over quickly and grabbed Yamaguchi’s dick and stared at him over the top of his glasses, muttering, “Yamaguchi, you’re too slow.”

Yamaguchi’s shoulders stiffened and he breathed out hard before nodding, and wrapped his hand around Tsukishima’s dick too. He knocked their foreheads together, his bangs pressing into Tsukishima’s eyebrows, and Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

He breathed in, readying himself, and then there was the sounds of heavy footsteps, and a muffled voice, and then his door opened.

“Kei, get ready for di--,” his older brother called out, but the rest of the words clogged in his throat. Tsukishima clenched his hands in panic, and Yamaguchi doubled over, coughing in pain.

Tsukishima snatched his hand from Yamaguchi’s lap, turning his body to glare as meanly as possible at his stupid older brother. Akiteru had slapped his hands over his eyes but stood stock-still in the doorway, and Tsukishima was furious.

“ _Get out_ ,” he muttered darkly, and Akiteru’s shoulders twitched as he took a step back. The index finger of his left hand moved to his temple though, and he peeked curiously at Yamaguchi doubled over on the bed.

“Isn’t that little Tadashi from school?”

 Tsukishima shot up from the bed immediately , trying to yank his pants up over his now only half-hard dick as he went, and waddled quickly over to the door, slamming it shut.

\----

Akiteru had taken a few moments to gather himself before pivoting on his heel and walking down the stairs as calmly as possible, calling out to his mom that something came up and he would be back later as he walked quickly into his shoes and out of the front door.

This is how Akiteru Tsukishima (college student, volleyball player, embarrassing older brother) ended up sitting in front of a convenience store at 8 PM on a Saturday night, laughing so hard he cried. Every time he thought he was finished, he would remember Kei power-waddling to the door and start laughing all over again.

He walked home after another 20 minutes and slid into a seat at the table, unable to listen to his what his mother was saying to him. The more Akiteru considered what he had seen, the more troubled he had become.

No matter which way he spun it, there was no doubt in his mind that while this incident didn’t mean his bratty little brother was no longer a good kid, it _did_ indicate that his bratty little brother was undeniably horrible at sex.

Akiteru laced his fingers in front of his face and stared seriously at the table in front of him. He strongly remembered Kei staring murderously at the dick he held, and he had _clenched_ his hand around it in panic. Was Tadashi even okay?

His mother set a plate down in front of him loudly, eyeing him expectantly and he sighed and apologized.

“Both of you boys are being strange tonight, huh. Can you please talk to your little brother later?” Akiteru flinched at his mother’s words, and could feel his palms start to sweat at the thought of her having walked in on Kei and his best (only?) friend giving each other uncomfortable handjobs.

“When he and Tadashi came down for dinner earlier, they were both red and out of breath, and Kei looked mad. Tadashi even had blood on his lip! Do you think they had a fight?”

Kei had given Tadashi a _bloody lip_ when they were trying to get each other off… Kei had squeezed that poor kid’s penis like he was juicing a lemon…

For the first time in years, Akiteru Tsukishima (college student, volleyball player, reliable older son) felt thoroughly _embarrassed_ of his younger brother.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated once again (ALWAYS) to the dumpster kids on twitter, who are TRASHY FANDOM ADULT ANGELS (all of those qualities are important to me). the yamaguchi split lip (aka the only hot thing in this fic) is them being a wonderful and truly genius think tank. i didn’t work in the awkward fumbly handjobs because it would’ve been another 1000 words, knowing me, but i hope this makes them even vaguely happy. even like 1/6 of a smile will satisfy me.


End file.
